


Такой знакомый блеск в твоих глазах

by Milly965



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brownies, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Electrocution, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Instability, Name-Calling, Nightmares, Overdosing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Penetration with Foreign Object, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Victim Blaming, Wet Dream, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly965/pseuds/Milly965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив всегда честен, когда Баки спит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такой знакомый блеск в твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Familiar a Gleam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188540) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> написано по [заявке](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=1625312#cmt1625312) на HYDRA Trash meme: Стив мучает Баки во сне. Спрашивает, нравилось ли ему быть шлюхой ГИДРЫ, сколько членов в нем побывало. И наказывает его за предательства.  
> Когда Баки не спит, Стив идеален. Он очень беспокоится, но Баки не хочет ему рассказывать, как ГИДРА использовала его, неважно, что у него каждую ночь мокрые сны, он просыпается уставшим и разбитым и не хочет, чтобы Стив к нему прикасался.  
> Стив из его снов становится все более жестоким, в то время как настоящий Стив все больше волнуется, и постепенно Баки начинает задаваться вопросом: где сон, а где – реальность.  
> _________  
> Спасибо Julian_Howl, с которым мы редактируем перевод.

Агент не спит.

Ему больно, он весь в синяках, у него идет кровь. Он лежит на полу фургона и всем телом ощущает вибрацию работающего двигателя — она отзывается вспышками боли. На его обнаженной коже остывает пот. Сейчас было бы очень легко заснуть.

Но Командир приказал лечь. Командир не сказал, что агент может спать, поэтому агент не спит, только закрывает глаза — не то же самое.

С закрытыми глазами лучше. Агент все еще чувствует боль от каждого повреждения, но теперь она воспринимается более отдаленно, он может притвориться, что смотрит вниз на свое тело — он все еще привязан к нему, но наблюдает как будто со стороны, — и представить, что оно принадлежит кому-то другому. Ему разрешено притворяться — по крайней мере никто не запрещал. Он не осмелился спросить.

Агент изучает свое тело подобно врачам, которые будут изучать его, когда команда вернется на базу. Повреждения незначительны, а синяки сойдут к тому времени, как он вернется в криостазис. Он все еще будет чувствовать боль между ног, а в животе останется болезненное ощущение тошноты, но он справится.

Он возбужден. Почему-то это самое худшее.

Разрядка вытекает из него каплями и остается на бедрах: она липкая и вызывает зуд. Агент хмурится и представляет, как ее смывают прочь. И пот, и кровь. Их смывают губками, как у техников, только в воображении губки теплые, а моют его — осторожно и бережно. В воображении, когда его возвращают в лед, ему дают теплую одежду и разрешают лечь.

Во льду он не возбужден, поэтому ему не стыдно.

Лед тихий и спокойный. Агент притворяется, что может двигаться внутри, ведет пальцами по замерзшей поверхности, на которой лежит. Мороз ползет по металлу, и ногти его живой руки царапают тыльную сторону ладони — он рисует снежинки. Они милые.

Рядом с агентом на льду лежит рука, возможно, не его. Агент поднимает голову и видит симпатичного блондина, сидящего рядом. — Привет, — говорит человек.

Агент улыбается, а потом смотрит вниз, потому что ему не велели улыбаться. Он ждет наказания.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — продолжает человек. — Я не трону тебя, пока не разрешишь.

Слова не обнадеживают агента, потому что он лучше знает. Он знает, как человек коснется его, и знает, что возбудится от прикосновений, и ему будет плохо и больно. Но он представляет на себе руки человека, мягкие и красивые, и хочет их почувствовать, хотя его тошнит от своего желания. Агент молчит.

— Эй, все в порядке, — говорит человек. — Он кладет обе руки на лед ладонями вниз и немного откидывается назад. Подо льдом что-то движется, агент думает, что это могут быть акулы. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я коснулся тебя, Солдат? Я сделаю только то, что ты хочешь.

Агент хмурится, но глаза человека ясные и честные. Агент колеблется. Когда он говорит, голос очень тихий.

— Ты можешь коснуться моих волос?

— Уверен?

Агент кивает. — Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне.

Человек протягивает руку. Он не тянет и не рвет. Он не откидывает голову Солдата назад, как мог сделать куратор. Он даже не пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы. Он просто гладит, легко и тепло, и агент расслабляется от этих прикосновений. Он может их чувствовать и может видеть, так как его сознание частично находится вне тела. Иногда ему кажется, что он протягивает собственную руку и присоединяется.

Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, человек убирает руку, пока агент не говорит, что все в порядке.

Агент снова улыбается. На этот раз он не опускает взгляд.

А потом он чувствует грубые руки на плечах и вновь лежит обнаженный на полу фургона. – Поднимайся, – приказывает Командир. — Я не говорил тебе спать. Одевайся.

Он бьет агента с достаточной силой, чтобы откинуть обратно вопреки приказу встать. На коже остаются красные следы в форме рук Командира, какое-то время агент может видеть их, все еще находясь вне своего тела. Он может видеть все.

Он по-прежнему возбужден, и это самое худшее.

*

Стив Роджерс. В Смитсоновском музее этим именем называют человека, которого агент оставил на берегу. В музее много его фотографий: он высокий и широкоплечий, и агенту _знакома_ его улыбка, хотя на хеликэрриере Стив Роджерс не улыбался. На одном фото Стив Роджерс очень маленький — агент смотрит на него и все становится размытым, зрение делается нечетким и туманным. Он моргает — раз, второй, третий, и мир снова становится прежним, разве что теперь он чувствует дождь на лице.

Агент узнает еще одно лицо. "Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс", гласит подпись, и в голове становится темно и пусто, он ощущает холод и шум ветра в ушах, они оглушают его, отделяют от окружающей толпы, и сквозь гулкое биение сердца он слышит: "Баки". На фото лежит рука, которая мешает обзору, она не может быть его, потому что не из металла. Но когда агент делает шаг назад, рука движется, и он вспоминает, что у него их две, одна — из плоти. Снова идет дождь.

Ночью, когда он спит на скамейке в парке, Стив Рождерс рядом, будто агент не оставлял его на берегу.

— Я говорил тебе, — улыбка Стива Роджерса сияет, как солнечный свет на стали. — Ты знаешь меня.

— Ни черта я не знаю, — огрызается Баки Барнс через рот агента.

Стив Роджерс гладит его по волосам, и агент подпрыгивает, прежде чем вспоминает, что разрешил Стиву их трогать. Он смотрит на руку Стива Роджерса: она все еще израненная и до сих пор кровоточит после драки на хэликэрриере. — Я могу помочь тебе вспомнить, — говорит Стив Роджерс.

— Я пытался убить тебя, — отвечает агент. — Я могу попытаться сделать это снова.

— Хорошо, что я всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы убегать от драки.

Его преследуют, когда он не спит. Не приходят с пушками, шоковыми дубинками или кодовыми словами, чтобы сделать его руку тяжелой и бесполезной, просто наблюдают ясными глазами и улыбаются, когда видят, что агент смотрит. Когда он убегает, наказания нет. *

— Баки, — говорит агент. Имя напоминает жареный арахис, стопку рубашек и бриолин*. Не плохой вкус. — Баки. Баки Баки Баки.

— Просто иди ко мне, — говорит ему во сне Стив Роджерс. — Разве я недостаточно долго ждал?

Но он не может пойти к Стиву Роджерсу, красивому и совершенному, которому он причинил столько боли. Вместо этого он находит человека с крыльями, вот только крыльев у него больше нет. В желудке агента что-то болит, возможно, из-за чувства вины. Возможно, от голода: агент не может вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз.

— Сэм Уилсон, — говорит человек, протягивая руку.

— Баки Барнс, — говорит агент. Он не осознает, что протягивает руку в ответ, пока не чувствует руку человека на своей собственной. 

Проходит две недели, прежде чем он решается увидеть Стива Роджерса. Две недели, в течение которых он ест, и купается, и очень много разговаривает. У Сэма никогда не иссякает запас тем: насилие, и свобода воли, и условия проживания, и еда, и стирка, и личное пространство, и телевидение. Баки присутствует на большинстве из них. Иногда воздух наполнен словами, слова давят на него, и нужно уйти, но дни проходят, и почти все время он проводит в своем теле.

Потом Сэм спрашивает, не хочет ли он увидеть Стива Роджерса, и Баки снова наблюдает со стороны, видит, как он сам бледнеет и запинается.

— Я сделаю ему больно, — говорит Баки.

— Мы тебе не позволим, — заверяет Сэм, как будто они могут остановить его, но говорит так твердо, что Баки почти ему верит. — И ты должен довериться себе, Баки. Я знаю, ты не хочешь навредить ему. Я не думаю, что навредишь.

Баки остается в дальнем углу, подальше от Стива Роджерса, который говорит называть его просто Стивом. Стив не подходит ближе. — Я не трону тебя, если ты не хочешь, — обещает он, оставаясь неподвижным. — Я не подойду. — Он говорит, что рад видеть Баки и что гордится им за то, что тот вернулся к ним.

— Я помню тебя, — говорит Баки. 

— Я знал что ты вспомнишь, Бак.

— Могу я тебя обнять? — спрашивает Баки. Ему кажется, что ноги подведут его, но он думает, что почувствует себя в безопасности, если они коснутся. Он будет чувствовать себя как дома.

Стив на ощупь такой же, как в его снах: теплый и надежный, и невероятно плотный. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Баки. Сейчас от него пахнет мылом и шампунем, а не потом и усталостью, как на хеликэрриере. Баки долгое время стоит, вдыхая этот запах; с закрытыми глазами его мир сужается до руки в волосах, теплоты тел и дыхания.

И между ног Баки растет эрекция.

Он отстраняется так сильно и резко, что ударяется рукой о стену и разбивает штукатурку. Он запирается в ванной и прислоняется к двери на случай, если Сэм или Стив попытаются ее взломать. Они не пытаются, они стоят снаружи и спрашивают, что случилось.

Через два часа они перестают спрашивать.

Через шесть он засыпает в ванне.

Ему снится, что он снова во льду, но лед не охлаждает жар между ногами. Стив рядом, снова гладит по голове, и Баки пытается отстраниться, но у него не получается.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив. — Почему ты не хочешь меня видеть?

— Я возбудился, — бормочет Баки, прикрываясь. Он пытается не чувствовать это. Пытается не чувствовать Стива.

— И?

И он мысленно возвращается в ванную комнату секретного убежища ГИДРЫ, где, снимая штаны, обнаруживает нижнее белье в подтеках крови. И чувствует горечь и соль на языке. И помнит, как внутренности горели, вспоминает человека, который кончал ему на лицо, пока веки не начали слипаться.

— Я не хочу делать подобное со Стивом, — говорит он, примеряя роль на себя. — Я не хочу, чтобы он делал это со _мной_.

Наступает тишина. Рука Cтива по-прежнему в его волосах, но он больше не гладит.

— Ты позволил ГИДРЕ сделать это, — говорит он и сильно дергает.

*

Когда Баки выходит из ванной, его ждет ужин. Они спрашивают, почему он спрятался.

— Я боялся навредить Стиву. — Это правда. Он не говорит, _каким образом_ боялся навредить Стиву, но его не спрашивают. Поэтому Баки не врет.

— Я доверяю тебе, Баки, — говорит Стив с другого конца кухни. — ГИДРА больше не может заставить тебя делать кому-то больно. И я знаю, что ты не хочешь. В прошлый раз, когда тебе приказали убить меня, ты спас мне жизнь.

— Я стрелял в тебя и разбил тебе лицо.

Стив смеется, как будто не он чуть было не утонул. Как будто Баки не оставил его на берегу истекать кровью.

— Верь мне, Бак. Я могу позаботиться о себе.

Ты _не смог_ , — не говорит Баки.

— Мы со всем разберемся, — обещает Стив. — Тебе больше не нужно бояться. А теперь поешь, хорошо?

Он ест. Стив не подходит ближе. Баки рад: чем больше дистанция между ними, тем безопаснее для Стива, но в его желудке разверзается дыра, и еда не заполняет ее.

*

Когда он спит, Стив на льду, снова гладит его по волосам. Баки должен сказать, чтобы Стив прекратил, должен уйти. Во сне кожа головы все еще болит после того, как Стив дернул его за волосы. Но Баки остается на месте; когда его тело льнет к касаниям Стива, он выходит из него и садится рядом, чтобы наблюдать. Это не уменьшит боль, если Стив снова решит потянуть его за волосы, но так он увидит, что Стив собирается. Почти то же самое, как если бы его сперва спросили.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Стив. Его прикосновения очень ласковые. Его улыбка холодная.

— Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне во сне. — Баки наблюдает, как двигаются его собственные губы, видит, как закрываются глаза. — Так безопасно. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

— Ты сделал мне больно, — говорит Стив. — Ты почти убил меня. Удивительно, что меня не тошнит от одного твоего вида.

Баки молчит. Он не может отвести взгляд от руки, которой Стив гладит его по волосам. Она все еще очень нежная, но он все равно не может удержаться и подбирается, ожидая удара.

— В чем дело, _Солдат_? — Стив произносит это слово, как ругательство. — Боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно? Думаешь обо всех повреждениях, которые я мог нанести, если бы сражался в ответ?

Мир скользит вокруг них. Лед становится стеклом и металлом, и Стив сминает ткань рубашки Баки, дергает его обратно в тело и толкает вниз на стекло. Они снова на хэликэрриере. На этот раз Стив удерживает его.

Cвободной рукой Стив находит металлическое запястье Баки и с силой прижимает его вниз. — Мне не нужен _кулак ГИДРЫ_ , — он кривит рот, — чтобы отплатить тебе по заслугам. Это у тебя поддельная сыворотка, Бак. Я настоящий. Ты завидовал, не так ли? Злился, что твой тощий маленький друг превратился в кого-то невероятного. Был в ярости, что я стал кем-то значимым, не просто неудачником, сильнее тебя. Ты обрадовался шансу стать их игрушечным солдатиком? Умолял использовать твое негодное, бесполезное тело?

— Они делали мне больно, — говорит Баки очень тихо. Стив бы не стал их агентом, как бы больно ему ни было.

— Ты заслужил, — Стив освобождает металлическое запястье, сжимает кулак. Баки не двигается. — О, ты заслуживаешь гораздо больше.

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, — говорит Баки.

Стив улыбается, и его улыбка блестит как вода. Однажды, когда Баки был агентом, он сплоховал на миссии, и его заставили лакать воду из луж под фургоном, чтобы не допустить обезвоживания. Вода была смешана с чем-то еще, острым и жгучим. Его всю ночь рвало. Такую же воду он видит в улыбке Стива. — И почему же?

— Потому что ты хороший человек.

На этих словах Стив начинает отклоняться назад. На мгновение они снова оказываются на кухне. Стив смеется и говорит, что доверяет Баки, что все в порядке.

И внутренности Баки превращаются в змей и начинают сжиматься вокруг его сердца.

— Стив?

Кулак Стива до сих пор крепко сжат, до белых костяшек, но сейчас его улыбка не такая холодная. Она теплая, как когда Баки не спит. — Да, Бак?

— Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне.

Стив не сдерживает удары. Это больно, но в его честности есть что-то утешающее.

*

Сны могут приносить облегчение.

Баки не считает их кошмарами, нет, не совсем. Он просыпается в поту с бешено колотящимся сердцем, но так он всегда просыпался, будучи агентом, независимо от того, помнил, что ему снилось или нет. После пробуждения дыхание достаточно быстро приходит в норму, и зачастую он осознает, где находится, прежде, чем начинает осматривать свои повреждения.

Это только сны, не более. И они лучше альтернативы. Временами, когда Баки не снится Стив, ему снится Гидра. Игры, в которые они играли, и их изобретательное применение электрошоковых дубинок — повторяющийся сон, воспоминание, в котором Куратор проходят мимо двух агентов, держащих Cолдата. Он качает головой, но при этом смеется. Потом просто уходит.

Даже это не самое худшее. Как и просыпаться возбужденным от воспоминаний. Хуже всего — ночи без сновидений, когда его разум во тьме. Он чувствует каждую секунду. Как будто его снова обволакивает лед, но на сей раз не несет с собой сковывающего холода, и Баки может только плыть, бесцельно, ничто не привязывает его к своему телу.

Сны о Стиве привязывают.

Все идеально, когда Баки не спит. Нет миссий. Нет наказания. Мир нежный и мягкий, и иногда, когда он протягивает руку, мир расслаивается вокруг него, как сахарные нити. Ему кажется, будто голова обернута ватой.

Иногда он моргает, и реальность снова встает на место. Иногда он моргает, и оказывается, что прошли часы.

Однако Стив всегда рядом, даже когда кажется, что Баки плывет в воде, и берег ускользает из виду. Он всегда нежный, всегда улыбается. Никогда не злится, даже когда Баки что-то ломает или разливает, или реагирует насилием на обычное прикосновение. Даже когда Баки видит по глазам, что ему хочется.

Баки больно замечать вспышки, которые появляются прежде, чем Стив успевает их подавить. Стив должен быть так зол, в точности так, как раньше злились кураторы. Он должен кипеть внутри, и как долго он сможет продержаться, прежде чем чувства испарятся, оставив просто пустую оболочку?

Во снах нет подобного риска. Там Стив всегда честен.

Когда за завтраком Стив произносит: "Я так рад, что ты вернулся", он говорит: "Ты должен был остаться мертвым", — ночью.

Когда они возвращаются из магазина и Стив замечает: "Ты хорошо справляешься", он говорит: "Все на что ты способен — это убийства", — во сне.

Когда они стоят на кухне, Стив говорит: "Я люблю тебя". Они готовят ужин. Третье ноября, за окном идет дождь. Баки упоминает все мелочи потому, что Сэм называет это проверкой на восприятие реальности, ведь Баки, верно, неправильно воспринимает её. Но ему не кажется.

Они готовят ужин, потому что Баки нравится быть полезным и потому что обучение готовке должно помочь с его привычками в еде, которые терапевты называют нарушенными. Баки подробно рассказывает, как во время войны он стрелял в солдата ГИДРЫ, который собирался выстрелить в Стива. Стиву нравится, когда Баки вспоминает, от этого он улыбается, что делает каждое возвращающееся воспоминание немного менее болезненным. Стив пробует еду, и на его губах остается соус, и Баки протягивает руку, чтобы его вытереть, и они оба улыбаются.

Стив говорит: "Боже, я люблю тебя", притягивает Баки к себе и целует.

Баки не уверен, как долго длится поцелуй. Он теперь не может воспринимать время: его мозг превратился в яичный белок, стекающий вниз по черепу.

Когда Стив отстраняется, его лицо красное от смущения, взгляд опущен. — Прости, Бак... это не... Я не могу воспользоваться...

— Мне понравилось, — говорит Баки.

— Просто...

— А мы... — начинает Баки. Есть вещи, которые он вспомнил, но о которых никому не рассказывал, решив, что они не могут быть правдой. Потому что Стив никогда не мог любить предателя вроде него. — Во время войны и раньше, мы были... мы целовались?

— Ты помнишь? — спрашивает Стив. Он все еще красный, но сияет как солнце.

— Так это было на самом деле?

— Это было целую вечность назад, — слабо говорит Стив. — Я не могу просить тебя снова принять наши отношения, будто ничего не изменилось, так нечестно...

— Я хочу этого, — говорит Баки, и на сей раз он тянется к Стиву. Тот не отстраняется.

Ночью ему снится знакомый сон. Он лежит на полу в чулане, из-под двери виднеется тонкая полоска света. Темно. Его трахает Рамлоу, другой агент удерживает за плечи. Это может быть Роллинз — Баки никогда не всматривался в лицо: на нем и в нем побывало столько рук и членов, что трудно запомнить особенности каждого случая.

Скоро откроется дверь, и в проеме возникнет Пирс. Рамлоу и, может быть, Роллинз замрут, пока агент будет смотреть на Куратора, но Пирс только покачает головой и издаст короткий смешок, прежде чем снова закрыть дверь.

Баки начинает выскальзывать из своего тела. Когда открывается дверь, во взгляде его собственных глаз есть что-то завораживающее: яркое и острое, как отблеск света на острие ножа, но влажное. Баки нравится смотреть на это.

Он не выходит из тела полностью, потому что взгляд падает на лицо держащего его человека, и у Баки кровь застывает в жилах, кристаллизуется, как во время криостазиса. Он вглядывается и смутно интересуется, как же его глаза выглядят сейчас.

Не Роллинз удерживает его и улыбается, пока Рамлоу толкается в него и возит его тело по полу. Это Стив.

Это Стив, и он ухмыляется. 

Когда Баки просыпается, простыни испачканы спермой.

*

Стив хочет касаться его. 

Прикосновения не сексуальные, не тогда, когда Баки бодрствует. Стив не прижимает его вниз, как делает во сне. Нет агентов ГИДРЫ, которые опрокидывают его на стол для осмотров или, вжимая лицом в сиденье фургона, защелкивают магнитные наручники, но если бы были, Стив бы не смеялся и не подбадривал их. Он бы не проводил пальцами вдоль их членов.

Самое большее, что делает Стив — целует его, сладко и нежно, и неглубоко. Большинство прикосновений еще менее чувственные. Объятие, рука через плечо, пальцы сквозь волосы. Рука поверх руки Баки. Он гладит спину Баки, его колено, болезненное место соединения металла с плотью. Стив нежный и теплый, он никогда не давит и не требует большего. Он совершенен.

Вот только.

Вот только Баки застывает, словно полая фигурка из расплавленного сахара, тончайшие трещины расходятся паутиной от самого легкого прикосновения.

Вот только иногда, когда Стив обнимает его, Баки не чувствует запах мыла, вместо этого задыхается от вони дезинфицирующего средства из медицинских лабораторий ГИДРЫ, и ему кажется, что руки на его спине затянуты в латексные перчатки.

Вот только Баки вспоминает, что до войны они касались больше. Однажды, возможно скоро, Стив снова захочет большего. Все говорят, насколько лучше Баки справляется, говорят все время. Он хочет быть лучше. Быть нормальным. Касаться, не ломаясь. Но его сердце не собирается замедляться, а разум продолжает соскальзывать в темные уголки баз ГИДРЫ.

Баки не позволяет себе вздрагивать. Он заставляет себя улыбаться и льнуть к каждому касанию Стива, он притворяется, что прикосновения не отдаются волной воды у него над головой, и, должно быть, притворяется очень хорошо, потому что Стив никогда не замечает, что он тонет, даже когда Баки клянется, что может чувствовать воду, вытекающую изо рта.

Он притворяется так хорошо, что однажды, когда они смотрят бейсбол и жалуются, что "Доджерс" переехали в Лос-Анджелес* — Сэм закатывает глаза и говорит им уже, наконец, смириться, — он умудряется лечь и заснуть, положив голову Стиву на колени.

У Баки уходит много времени на то, чтобы осознать, что он спит. Большая часть его снов происходит во льду, или в лабораториях, или просто в темноте. Этот — в гостиной. Во сне он все еще лежит на диване на коленях Стива. Телевизор до сих пор включен, но изображение становится мутным, а звук — нечетким. Ничто из этого не кажется Баки странным до тех пор, пока рука, гладившая его волосы, не начинает их тянуть.

Когда он вынужден посмотреть вверх, он узнает холодную улыбку на лице Стива.

— Итак, ты будешь спать на мне, но не откроешь свой чертов рот, когда я целую тебя, да, Бак?

Баки молчит. Ему не разрешали говорить.

— Я вывел тебя из-под контроля ГИДРЫ, — продолжает Стив. Теперь, когда Баки смотрит на него, он больше не тянет за волосы, вместо этого снова их гладит. Почему-то так еще хуже. — Я забрал тебя, когда ты был грязным и бесполезным, и не в себе. Я помог тебе после того, как ты пытался убить меня. А ты даже не позволяешь мне прикасаться.

Ты касаешься меня сейчас, — не говорит он.

— В чем дело? Ты всегда так жаждал этого, — его рука, все еще такая нежная, движется от волос Баки и проходится вдоль губ. — Ты не можешь играть в застенчивую девственницу сейчас, Бак. Не после того, как дал каждому в ГИДРЕ попользоваться собой. В этом проблема? Не можешь возбудиться, пока кто-нибудь не макнет тебя лицом в грязь? Черт, ты должен был сказать мне о своих предпочтениях. Я бы толкнул тебя в слякоть под нашими ногами и позволил Коммандос продолжить. Я могу позвать Мстителей сейчас. Бьюсь об заклад Тони и Нат с удовольствием отплатили бы тебе. Хочешь?

— Они делали больно, — Баки запинается. Он возражает и вздрагивает от этого, но не может остановиться. — Они заставляли...

— Заставляли? — Стив не бьет его за то, что он говорит без разрешения. Он не сжимает его горло и не тянет за волосы. Он _смеется_ , и смех даже не холодный. Так Стив смеется, когда Сэм шутит или кто-то по телевидению делает отсылку, которую Баки не понимает. — Да ладно, ты мог прекратить в любое время. Я видел тебя в бою. Ты мог бы свернуть им шеи, даже не вспотев. Ты действительно собираешься сказать, что они _заставили_ тебя? Все произошло только потому, что ты хотел этого, маленькая ты шлюшка.

А потом руки Стива больше не нежные. Они жесткие, и они вынуждают Баки склонить голову вниз. Молния на штанах Стива царапает губы. — Тебе нравилось, не так ли, Бак? Нравилось быть их сучкой. Иначе ты бы не пачкал простыни от воспоминаний.

— Прекрати, — глаза Баки щиплет, на штанах Стива остаются мокрые капли.

— Ты не можешь запрещать мне прикасаться, ты уже разрешил. — Стив одной рукой обхватывает его за шею, притягивая ближе, другой расстегивает змейку. — Ты разрешил всей ГИДРЕ, ты, маленький предатель. И думаю, пора тебе начать расплачиваться за то, что ты был шлюхой для людей, которые пытались убить меня.

— Пожалуйста, — он закрывает глаза, и слезы льются сильнее. А потом Стив подталкивает его голову к своему члену, и Баки не может сопротивляться. Он никогда не боролся с ГИДРОЙ. Кто он такой, чтобы отвергать Стива?

— Прекрати жаловаться. Твой рот бывал и в более грязных местах.

Когда Баки открывает глаза, ширинка Стива застегнута. Стив смотрит на Баки и улыбается, и нежно гладит по голове. — Привет, соня. Ты как раз вовремя, сейчас будет...

Баки может свалить все на еду на заказ, когда несется в ванную, и его рвет. Сегодня его познакомили с тайской кухней, не опробовав ее заранее. Несварение не объясняет, почему его трясет, но Стив не спрашивает, хотя Баки знает, что ему хочется.

Никто не замечает мокрое пятно на джинсах Баки. Баки отдаленно рад. Так его не за что винить.

*

Баки видит, когда Стив встревожен. Стив пытается вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но тело предает его. Стив закусывает губу, и кожа слишком сильно натянута, будто принадлежит его досыворотной оболочке. Когда Стив встревожен, он много улыбается, но улыбка не достигает глаз.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Баки в последний раз позволил кому-нибудь дотрагиваться до него. Две недели с тех пор как он отправился спать, не запирая дверь. Первые восемь дней — чтобы никто не заметил его мокрые сны. Последние шесть — потому что он не спал.

Сначала он просто физически не мог. В одну из ночей, во сне, Стив, трахал его до тех пор, пока Баки не мог двигаться и кричать, потом вытаскивал ремень и бил. Стив кончал на следы от ударов, и каждая полоса на спине Баки превращалась в рану. Казалось, что это продолжалось часами. И после пробуждения Баки действительно потребовались часы, чтобы сердце перестало трепыхаться, к тому моменту, как дыхание нормализовалось, его собственная сперма давно высохла. Той ночью он просто не смог заснуть снова, даже несмотря на то, что Стив начал бы волновался, узнав, что он не спит. Даже несмотря на то, что Баки заслуживал свои сны. Он был слишком изранен и напряжен, и просто не мог закрыть глаза.

То же самое повторилось следующей ночью. После этого Баки осознал, что нет сновидений без сна. После этого он не спал.

Сначала было легко. Агенту не разрешалось спать в любое время, когда бы он ни захотел. Его тренировали обходиться без отдыха три дня, потому что на четвертый могли начаться галлюцинации, и эффективность на миссии могла быть нарушена.

Но сейчас все не так просто. Его тело продолжает пытаться отдохнуть, когда контроль ослабевает. Ночью он может исправить это, зажигая спички из украденной с кухни коробки и бросая их на кожу. Он исцеляется быстро, поэтому не бепокоится, что Стив и Сэм обнаружат ожоги.

Днем ему приходится быть более осторожным. Днем он обычно прикусывает язык, пока тот не начинает кровоточить.

Если бы Стив знал, что он не спит, беспокоился бы еще сильнее. Сэм бы тоже был встревожен — хотя он не носит тревогу так как Стив, крепко закутанный в нее, точно в пальто в ветреный день, — и он бы сказал докторам Баки. Те могли бы попытаться дать ему снотворные таблетки, у Сэма такие есть. Он никогда не говорил почему, но Баки думает, это из-за Райли.

Он надеется, Райли не был таким ужасным другом, как он сам. Сэм заслуживает лучшего. Как и Стив.

На шестой день без сна, когда он допивает третью чашку кофе, Стив садится за стол рядом. Баки не может заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом. Чем дольше он обходится без отдыха, тем холоднее кажутся все улыбки Стива.

— Ты хорошо спишь, Бак? — спрашивает Стив, но сначала Баки слышит: — Ты не можешь прятаться вечно. — Чем дольше Баки продолжает бодрствовать, тем страннее звучат слова.

— Хорошо.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, чувак, — прямо говорит Сэм. Потом он говорит что-то еще, но все кажется нечетким.

Баки не может говорить о снах. Если бы он это сделал, ему пришлось бы рассказать о ГИДРЕ. Тогда Стив смотрел бы на него с разочарованием, отвращением и, возможно, даже ненавистью. Он бы не назвал Баки предательской маленькой шлюшкой громко, как ночью, но он бы так думал. И продолжил притворяться, что любит Баки, потому что Стив — самый лучший, но ненависть бы тлела в нем, пока не выжгла изнутри.

— ... меня от тебя тошнит, — возможно, не говорит Стив. — Иногда, Бак, клянусь, я бы охотно выколол себе глаза, лишь бы тебя не видеть.

Баки кивает. Кивать, как правило, безопасно.

— Отлично! — улыбаясь, Стив откидывается назад. — Он будет здесь около полудня.

— На этот раз не меняй ярлычки на его стрелах,* — добавляет Сэм. — Он до сих пор ноет на эту тему.

Стрелы. Бартон. Сегодня он проведет какое-то время с Клинтом Бартоном вероятно потому, что Бартону тоже промывали мозги, и Сэм со Стивом думают, им будет полезно пообщаться. Баки надеется, что у них не будет спарринга. Он слишком вымотан.

— Ничего не обещаю, — выдавливает Баки, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

— Нет чести среди шлюх, — не говорит Стив, принимая чашку Баки, чтобы снова ее наполнить.

Бартон прибывает с желтой собакой на поводке. Баки не может вспомнить, встречал ли собаку раньше. Он протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее металлической ладонью, и собака не рычит и не кусается. Бартон позволяет Баки взять поводок, и когда собака прыгает или отбегает, поводок дергается, и Баки встряхивается ото сна. Он решает, что собака ему нравится.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, Баки, — говорит ему Бартон на прогулке.

Каждый шаг отзывается болью, и рука кажется такой тяжелой — Баки прикладывает неимоверные усилия, чтобы удержать ее от падения на землю.

— Это преобладающее мнение.

— Не можешь спать?

Слишком опасно отвечать на этот вопрос. Стив или Сэм узнают, если он скажет нет.

— У тебя кошмары, верно? — спрашивает Бартон. — У меня до сих пор. Все агенты, которые погибли, когда Локи прибыл за Тессерактом, говорят, как я их подвел. Нат твердит, что я должен быть сильным. Подобную херню. Кошмары были такими яркими, что я блевал каждый раз, как просыпался. Думал, мой пищевод откажет.

— Что ты делал? — спрашивает Баки. Он наблюдает, как собака виляет хвостом вперед и назад. Вперед и назад. Глаза Баки начинают закрываться, и он прикусывает язык, пока не чувствует вкус меди. 

— Кроме посещения терапии? Чертовски много тренировался и отстреливал плохих парней.

У Баки больше нет миссий. Ему не разрешают тренироваться без присмотра, говорят, он слишком сильно на себя давит.

— Ты когда-нибудь был под кайфом? — спрашивает Бартон. — В смысле, ты _можешь_?

Стив курил сигареты от астмы. Баки до сих пор помнит запах каннабиса*. Он не может вспомнить эффект, который они оказывали на дыхание Стива, но казалось, что он расслаблялся. — Тебе это помогает?

— Лично мне? Да. Но некоторые съезжают с катушек.

По крайней мере, это должно помочь бодрствовать. Баки обдумывает предложение. Собака тычется в руку, и он рассеянно гладит. — Что будет со мной?

Бартон пожимает плечами. — Я не знаю, будет ли _вообще_ эффект. В России Наташе тоже ввели поддельную сыворотку, и, когда мы вместе курили, она едва получила кайф. Возможно, ты метаболизируешь наркотик прежде, чем у тебя будет шанс почувствовать себя хорошо или плохо. Но, может, он окажет эффект плацебо. Я не знаю.

— У тебя есть? — собака тянет за поводок, но Баки не двигается. — Я могу покурить?

— О, черт возьми, нет, я не отправлю тебя обратно к _Капитану Америке_ с красными глазами, пропахшего травкой. — Бартон слегка подталкивает его плечом, чтобы он двигался. — Ты любишь шоколад?

— Я не знаю, — шоколад не был снова включен в его рацион.

— Ты любишь шоколад. Все любят шоколад. Давай сделаем несколько брауни*.

*

Испеченные брауни пахнут совсем не так, как сигареты Стива от астмы — только шоколадом и теплом. Баки стоит на кухне у Бартона и вспоминает прежнюю квартиру и Стива, который держит тарелку с печеньем. Но потом он также вспоминает Стива, который называет его шлюхой и убийцей и выплёскивает кипяток ему в лицо. Баки долго не спал, в подобном состоянии нельзя доверять воспоминаниям.

— Сколько ты ешь? — спрашивает Баки.

— Э-э, один или два, — Бартон наливает в стаканы молоко. — Похоже, в эти я положил немного больше, чем обычно, так что один. Но твой метаболизм ускорен, что, в четыре раза? Поэтому, думаю, четыре.

Четыре брауни спустя Баки не чувствует ничего, кроме неудобной наполненности желудка. Он съел гораздо больше, чем обычно съедает за один присест, и еда очень питательная. Однако он думает, что любит шоколад. Особенно с молоком.

— Можно мне? — спрашивает он, глядя на оставшиеся на противне.

— Вперед, — бормочет Клинт, укладываясь на диван. Он беспричинно улыбается в пространство. Собака — Бартон назвал ее Лаки — сидит перед Баки, виляет хвостом и часто дышит. Баки не дает ей брауни, потому что шоколад определенно вреден для собак и марихуана, вероятно, тоже.

Он не ожидает многого от следующих четырех брауни, только увеличения количества кофеина в крови. И, вероятно, того, что его вырвет — Баки не съедал столько за раз с довоенных времен.

А потом мир становится плоским.

Ощущение появляется резко. Баки сидит, гладит Лаки металлической рукой, живой держит стакан, и неожиданно — все плоское. Двумерное, будто он находится в фотографии. Он все еще держит молоко в правой руке, но не может поднести стакан ко рту: нет верха или низа, только два измерения. Кто-то очень громко дышит, Баки думает, что это собака, но потом собака рысцой трусит к Бартону — Баки наблюдает за ее движением, словно на оптическую иллюзию смотрит, как на игрушку, двигающуюся волной по рисованному фону. По мере удаления собаки дыхание не становится тише, наоборот — громче, к нему присоединяется звук тяжелых ударов, совсем как сердцебиение или удары кулаком по плоти. Оба звука исходят из тела Баки.

Вот только тело Баки больше ему не принадлежит. Нить, связывающая его телом обрезана, и все, что может сделать Баки — коснуться, он сам — легкий как перышко, как пот, который выступает капельками на коже. Баки думает, единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы уплыть — то, что верх и низ перестали существовать.

Кто-то из наиболее нахальных агентов ГИДРЫ называл его живой секс-куклой, секс-игрушкой с пульсом. Стив говорит то же самое, иногда ночью, иногда когда они гуляют по улице. Так он чувствует себя сейчас: пустой сосуд с сердцем, напоминающим заведенную до отказа музыкальную шкатулку.

Может, это отказ систем, запрограммированный ГИДРОЙ? Проводишь слишком много времени вдали от них — и ломаешься. Может, Стива и остальных стало от него тошнить, и это их способ эвтаназии? Похоже на наказание. Некоторые тренировочные упражнения требовали, чтобы агента кололи ножом в грудь, и сейчас ощущения те же самые: жгучая белая горячая боль, из-за которой каждый вдох выходит поверхностным. Должно быть, это спланировано. Иначе, как он может чувствовать боль, будучи отделенным от своего тела?

— Дерьмо, — слышит он голос Бартона. — Баки? — Бартон перед ним. Его глаза затуманенные, но добрые, взволнованные. Должно быть, это это чьи-то чужие глаза: если Бартон отравил его, значит он знает, насколько Баки прогнил изнутри, и если Бартон видит всю его гниль, как он может быть таким заботливым? Он носит чьи-то чужие глаза. Баки надеется, это хорошие глаза — глаза нужны Бартону для работы. — Баки, у тебя паническая атака. Такое когда-нибудь случалось раньше? У тебя есть какой-то препарат для подобных случаев?

Кто-то качает головой Баки.

— Ладно, все в порядке, все хорошо. У меня тоже такое бывает. Слушай, я знаю, чувство отвратное, но это не опасно. Ты в порядке, даю слово.

Его сердце бьется так быстро, что удары сливаются в один. Если пружина музыкальной шкатулки слишком долго туго скручена, она портится. Тогда музыка исчезает, и ее место занимает уродливый скрежет.

— Вот, облокотись, — говорит Бартон, приподнимая его тело за плечи. — Все в порядке, не сопротивляйся. Ты же знаешь, если будешь сопротивляться, я просто буду бить электрошоком, пока твою чертову руку не замкнет, Солдат. Будь послушным.

Баки часто моргает.

— Вот, — Баки чувствует, как по плечам скользит ткань — вокруг него оборачивается одеяло; оно выглядит теплым. Его тело все еще дрожит и потеет. — Ты отлично справляешься, Баки. Я горжусь тобой. Оставайся со мной, хорошо? Сосредоточься на своем дыхании, ты, маленькая шлюха. Ты можешь сказать, что тебе нужно? Ты можешь, блядь, умолять меня об этом?

Горло Баки заморожено, он чувствует в нем осколки льда. Бартону это не понравится. Баки будет наказан, если не сможет нормально ответить.

— Хорошо, все хорошо. Не нужно говорить, если не можешь. Я слишком многого ожидал от секс-игрушки. Слушай, просто дыши, так медленно и глубоко, как можешь, хорошо? Просто открой свой рот и дыши, шлюха, это не должно быть слишком сложно для тебя.

Он дышит. Это больно. Баки наблюдает, как его собственные глаза закрываются.

*

— ... пусть проспится? — предлагает кто-то.

— Мы не знаем, как наркотик влияет на него, — говорит другой человек. С закрытыми глазами, едва в сознании, Баки тянется к голосу. Кто-то проводит теплой ладонью по чьим-то слипшимся от пота волосам — он чувствует. — Слишком рискованно.

— Мне жаль, — говорит третий голос. — Мне очень жаль.

— Баки, — голос, которому принадлежит поглаживающая рука. — Баки, ты слышишь меня?

Баки открывает глаза. Его тело на диване, тщательно завернуто в фиолетовой овечий плед; Стив стоит на коленях перед ним, одной рукой гладит по волосам; Сэм полуприсел на валик дивана, а в метре позади стоит Бартон, у ног которого сидит собака. Сэм и Бартон выглядят очень встревоженными.

— Привет, Баки, — говорит Стив, натянуто улыбаясь. — Привет. Заставил ты нас поволноваться. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Баки чувствует себя так, будто его кровь превратилась в лед. Он долго не спал, и Стив явно злится, что Баки избегал его.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Стив. Его глаза пока не холодные. Когда все начинается, и его глаза не холодные, это означает либо удар исподтишка, либо нежный поцелуй, который превратится в укус или что похуже. Баки дрожит. От этого Стив только сильнее разозлится, но Баки не может унять дрожь. — Что тебе нужно?

— Ты сделаешь мне больно, — нельзя так говорить. Это точно повлечет за собой наказание: не хуже того, что он позволил ГИДРЕ, и гораздо слабее того, что он заслуживает. Но Баки не может молчать. Сейчас Стив потеряет терпение, и начнется. Лучше так, чем ждать.

Но Стив остается тихим и спокойным.

— Эм-м, Баки, нет, — говорит Бартон. Собака прижимается носом к его ноге, но он, похоже, не замечает. — Это не твоя вина, а моя. Ты не можешь...

— Никто не собирается причинять тебе боль, – таким голосом Стив говорит, когда маленькие дети узнают капитана Америку и подходят поздороваться. — Никто не пострадает. Мы просто хотим убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Верно. Стив не причиняет боль — он делает то, что необходимо. Но раньше он никогда не спрашивал, согласен ли Баки, правда?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Сэм потирает рукой его плечо. Кожа чувствует прикосновение гораздо лучше металла.

— Туманно, — говорит рот Баки. Не плохое описание. Как будто воздух заменили прозрачной ватной субстанцией.

— Неудивительно, приятель, — Сэм наклоняется в поле зрения, оценивая его состояние. — Ты много съел, но ты хотя бы пить хочешь? Мы можем отвести тебя домой, дать чай, помочь вымыть это из твоего организма.

— Я могу поставить кино, — говорит Стив. — Там все мои диски. Тебе нравится _Белоснежка_ , верно, или мы можем включить Нетфликс, все что захочешь. Давай поднимем тебя.

— Нет верха, — бормочет Баки, но Стив и Сэм берут его за руки, и он движется в этом невозможном направлении.

— Конечно есть, — Стив ведет его двери, и Баки кажется, что ноги почти не касаются пола. Бартон бормочет извинения и обещает скинуть по почте файлы о борьбе с тревогой и беспокойством.

— Если только они не предлагают употреблять травку, — бурчит Сэм.

Они кладут его на диван и приносят дымящиеся кружки с заваренной ромашкой. Баки пробует и морщит нос, но тепло растапливает кровь, заставляет ее вновь циркулировать по телу.

Она циркулирует быстро, и они даже не доходят до середины фильма, когда Баки пытается встать и, с трудом волоча ноги, направляется в сторону ванной. Стив ставит фильм на паузу — Белоснежка объясняет оленю, как правильно мыть посуду, — и перебрасывает руку Баки через плечо, чтобы вести его.

Баки ожидает, что наказание начнется в ванной — может, Стив не хочет преподавать ему урок перед кем-то еще, не хочет, чтобы кто-то ставил под сомнение его контроль, но Стив просто закрывает дверь и предоставляет Баки самому себе.

Дозатор для жидкого мыла пуст, и Баки ищет мыло в аптечке среди таблеток Сэма и туалетных принадлежностей. Он едва отмечает прикосновения: кажется, что руки больше парят, чем касаются. Как будто он не испытывает воздействие гравитации, когда отсоединен от своего тела.

Стив ждет за дверью. — Продолжим просмотр?

Сейчас начнется. Баки опускает глаза. — Чем ты хочешь заняться?

Но рука, которая берет его руку — нежная. — Тем, что заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше, Баки. Все, чего я хочу, — чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Я не понимаю. — Такие вещи идут по накатанной схеме. Он просыпается — и все мягкие, скрывают свои истинные чувства. Он спит — и ему больно. Он не спал так долго, так долго, что каждая секунда была борьбой за то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. А теперь усталость далеко, зависает вокруг его тела и не наваливается на него. Он не спит? Зачем Стиву обнажать свои чувства во сне?

Разве что.

Разве перед тем, как Баки закрыл глаза, Стив не сказал, что ему невыносимо находится рядом? Разве Бартон не назвал его игрушкой и шлюхой? Спал ли он тогда? Но он был таким уставшим. Но больно — во снах, но Стив держит его за руку, и не сжимает, и не ломает его пальцы, и не принуждает его...

— Мы можем обо всем поговорить, когда ты снова почувствуешь себя лучше, — обещает Стив, подводя его к дивану. — Я не знаю, что именно расстраивает тебя, Бак, но мы найдем способ это исправить. Ты можешь обо всем нам рассказать.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь. — Стив касается губами его лба. — Я люблю тебя, Баки. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Ничто этого не изменит.

Но прошлое уже изменило.

Фильм продолжается, но Баки не видит его. Он смотрит на свое тело, и пытается определить, в сознании ли он. Возможно, он спит. Как он может находится вне своего тела, когда не спит? И как Стив может простить его за все, что он сделал? Он стрелял в Стива. Он избивал его после того, как Стив отказался драться. Он провел десятилетия подрывая все, ради чего Стив работал, и все это время он был шлюхой Гидры.

Кто бы поприветствовал его с распростертыми объятиями?

Это бессмысленно. Боль — имеет смысл. Настоящее — там?

Он бросает взгляд на Стива, и тот улыбается так ярко, что Баки приходится закрыть глаза. Он держит их закрытыми, как будто это поможет ему спать дольше. Как будто во тьме он может навсегда спрятаться от правды.

Нет, это глупо. Если он спит, этот сон гораздо лучше того, что он заслуживает. Баки должен им насладиться.

Когда он открывает глаза, над ним стоит Стив. Его улыбка состоит из осколков льда.

— Доброе утро, соня. Похоже, ты избегаешь меня.

Он кладет руку на горло Баки, и Баки не сопротивляется.

*

Свободной рукой Стив прижимает запястья Баки к диванным подушкам, а предплечьем другой давит на горло. Больно.

Во снах не больно, верно?

— Да, — говорит Стив. Его голос доносится будто издалека, хотя он прямо здесь, его лицо в нескольких дюймах от лица Баки. Он не смотрит Баки в глаза. — Да, он уснул. Думаю, лучше позволить ему поспать.

Звучит второй голос, нечетко, словно через воду.

— Не знаю, — говорит Стив. — Мы выясним.

Баки кажется, что глаза слезятся. Он лежит неподвижно.

А потом Стив ему улыбается. Этой улыбкой можно резать стекло. — Я скучал по тебе, Баки. Ты действительно думал, что я позволю себе снова потерять тебя?

Баки не отвечает. Он напряжен всем телом, он ждет. От напряжения боль усиливается, но Баки ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Знаешь, ты ведь никогда не убегал от ГИДРЫ, — говорит Стив. В его голосе столько боли — и глаза Баки точно слезятся. — Ты умолял об их внимании как бродячий пес, но ты пытаешься скрыться от меня.

Он отсаживается назад. Баки лежит неподвижно и тихо. Он послушный. Но не хороший. Никогда — хороший.

Так много боли скрывается за льдом, из которого состоит кожа Стива, так много гнева. Удивительно, что Стив не тает.

— Мне так жаль, Бак. Вот я думал, что тебе _нравилось_ быть их шлюхой. Ты уверенно позволял себя трахать и даже не жаловался. В чем же проблема сейчас? Скучаешь по дому? Они так тебя растянули, что даже суперсолдат не может тебя удовлетворить?

Баки предполагает, что Стив тянется к ширинке, но вместо этого Стив засовывает руку в карман. Он вытаскивает электрошоковую дубинку.

— Помнишь ее? — с невозмутимой улыбкой спрашивает Стив. — Никто никогда не трахал тебя такой, верно? Но это бы совместило все твои любимые вещи в Гидре: она бы заполнила тебя и помогла забыть, насколько ты ужасен.

Баки пытается говорить. Все звуки, которые ему удаются, заглушаются стуком его сердца.

— Не стоит меня благодарить, — говорит Стив. — Просто сними уже свои штаны, я не могу ждать весь день.

Баки тянет руку к поясу, когда вес Стива исчезает с бедер. На его месте одеяло, которым Стив его укрывает. У Стива нет электрошоковой дубинки.

— Привет, — говорит он. Сейчас его улыбка не выглядит холодной, просто уставшей. — Прости, не хотел тебя будить.

"Не буди меня снова, — думает он, но не может выговорить. Возможно, в реальности Стив сжимает его горло. — Удержи меня здесь, с тобой."

— Ты должен отдохнуть, — говорит Стив. Он идет к выключателю. Может, темнота спрячет их. 

Потом становится темно. Стив вставляет дубинку в Баки, и Баки даже не может кричать — голос заглушен белыми горячими волнами боли.

— Да, похоже он снова заснул, — говорит Стив, включая электрошок.

Мир исчезает за болью. Болью и голосом Стива: — Не уверен. Не думаю, что он действительно спал все эти дни.

Дубинка движется назад. Она кажется скользкой, но Баки не думает, что Стив использовал смазку.

— ... утром позвоню врачам, — говорит Стив. Он снова с силой вставляет дубинку. Он также гладит Баки по волосам. Баки не уверен, отчего больнее. — Я беспокоюсь. Я просто хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Стив снова активизирует электрошок.

Когда он выключает дубинку, Баки бесконтрольно дрожит, мокрый от пота. Он дышит хрипло и рвано, и не может контролировать дыхание

Стив ухмыляется. — Да ладно, Бак. Я знаю, у тебя больше выдержки.

И снова включает.

Баки хнычет, дрожит. Он свернулся вокруг чего-то большого и плотного, и у него уходит несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что это Стив. Слишком тепло, слишком мягко.

— Все в порядке, Баки, — Стив обхватывает его лицо руками и не причиняет боль. — Все в порядке, я с тобой. Я не позволю никому добраться до тебя, обещаю. Больше никогда.

Но Стив не может этого обещать. Баки не может спать вечно. Слезы Баки смешиваются с потом на лице, он чувствует боль между ног и ненавидит себя за это. Это должен быть хороший сон.

— Хочешь воды? — спрашивает Стив.

Вода. Она уже сочится из каждой поры, он тонет в фантомной боли, которая преследует его даже во сне. Баки качает головой.

— Хочешь в душ?

— Не отпускай меня, Стив, — шепчет Баки, цепляясь за него, утыкается лицом в бок Стиву. — Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня.

— Не отпущу, Бак. До самого конца, помнишь?

До конца ночи, возможно.

Его озаряет идея. Он не может ее озвучить: Стив из его снов не захочет рисковать. Настоящий Стив не даст ему сбежать.

— Нужна, — Баки запинается, выпутываясь из одеяла, — ванная.

И Стив, как всегда идеальный, дает ему возможность уединиться. 

Баки стоит перед зеркалом и прикусывает язык, пока по подбородку не начинает течь кровь. Боль означает, что он проснулся. Баки роется в аптечке, находит снотворные таблетки Сэма и сжимает их в металлическом кулаке достаточно сильно, чтобы пластиковая бутылка треснула. Бутылка почти полная.

Таблетки не убьют его, он суперсолдат. Но он уснет. Будет спать много дней. Может быть, все закончится комой.

Он не заслуживает утешения. Но думает о реальности, где лежит на полу с электрошоковой дубинкой внутри, видит отвращение, исходящее от Стива, и глотает таблетки.

Баки закрывает глаза, ждет.

— Бак? — из-за двери слышится голос Стива; Баки не может сказать, какого Стива. Это не имеет значения: скоро он заснет — если уже не лежит без сознания, но все равно не может заставить себя пошевелиться.

— Баки? — Стив открывает дверь. Его глаза ясные и теплые, потом взгляд падает на пустую бутылку, лежащую в раковине, и Стив смотрит на него с испугом и ужасом. — Баки? — он с силой хватает Баки за руку. Немного больно, но Баки все равно подается навстречу контакту. — Баки, что ты сделал?

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Баки. — Не хочу тебя потерять.

Похоже, Стив не понимает.

*

Баки не помнит, как его привезли в госпиталь.

Еще он не помнит, как ему промывали желудок, но во рту привкус древесного угля, и поначалу он чувствует боль в горле. А потом — только холод и парализующий страх. Баки в больнице. Таблетки больше не в его желудке. И в будущем никто не позволит ему и приблизиться к ним; Стив может быть слишком зол, чтобы вообще когда-нибудь разрешить ему снова спать.

Стив у его постели. Баки ждет, когда Стив сделает ему больно.

Глаза у Стива воспаленные и красные. В его улыбке нет льда, потому что он не улыбается. Он очень белый, так он обычно выглядел, когда болел, но Стив больше не может болеть. 

Они встречаются глазами. Баки не может сдержать дрожь. За это он тоже будет наказан, но у него и так уже большие неприятности.

Стив не бьет его, и даже не касается. Он улыбается: тонко и водянисто — не та вода, похожая на лужу под фургоном ГИДРЫ, на сей раз она больше напоминает на слезы. — Привет, Баки. Ты будешь в порядке. — Его глаза все еще красные, а кожа — болезненно белая.

Стив не может заболеть. Значит, Баки до сих пор спит.

Улыбаясь, Баки откидывается на подушки. Горло снова саднит, но это можно проигнорировать. Он _спит_. И Стив привез его в больницу. Он настолько идеален, что и на глаза Баки наворачиваются слезы.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Стив. — Ты знаешь об этом? Ты для меня всё.

— Теперь и ты для меня тоже, — он пытается сесть, но тело такое тяжелое. Может, в реальности Стив придавливает его и делает ему выговор. Стив будет рад, что так получилось. Баки уверен: наказывать гораздо легче, когда он не кричит.

— Я думал, что снова тебя потеряю, — голос у Стива подавленный. Баки пытается силой желания заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, но сон не поддается.

— Ты не потеряешь меня, — говорит Баки. — Я проследил, Стив, теперь мы можем делать все, что захотим. Я тоже могу присматривать за тобой как раньше. Как будто я ничего не разрушил и, может, ты не будешь злиться на меня, когда проснешься, потому что тебе не придется разговаривать со мной.

Стив таращится на него. Баки пытается сесть. Стив выглядит так, будто ему нужно обьятие, и Баки должен обнять его прежде, чем сон станет слишком грустным. Он пробудет здесь какое-то время, и он не хочет, чтобы сон стал кошмаром.

— Баки, — говорит Стив и кажется у него уходит какое-то время на то, чтобы подобрать следующие слова. — Я _никогда_ не буду на тебя злиться.

— Но на самом деле ты злишься, — мягко говорит Баки. Такое облегчение, наконец, говорить открыто. И у него развязывается язык, возможно, от таблеток. — Это нормально. Я был шлюхой ГИДРЫ и их убийцей. Ты должен злиться на меня, я _сам_ на себя злюсь. А теперь ты в праве сделать мне так больно, как захочешь, но мы все равно сможем быть вместе.

— _Баки_ , — говорит Стив. — Затем его рот двигается, но слов нет, словно он перебирает отмычки к замку, но они не подходят. — Я... ты... я ник...Баки, я не хочу делать тебе больно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты делал больно себе. Что.. что бы они с тобой ни делали это не твоя...

— Не грусти, — у Баки получилось сесть. Мир немного кружится. Он не уверен, что может стоять, поэтому манит Стива ближе. — Я ничего не почувствую, пока не проснусь. И, может быть, этого никогда не случится.

Но Стив все еще запинается, бормочет извинения, обещает, что никто никогда не причинит Баки боль. Он выглядит таким обезумевшим от отчаяния, подобного не должно быть во снах. Баки не видел его таким расстроенным с похорон матери. С первого раза, когда сказал Стиву, что будет с ним до самого конца.

А потом Баки понимает. Он сам сказал: "Я тоже могу за тобой присматривать". Сон не о его собственном утешении, не сейчас, когда он может им управлять. Сон об искуплении, о том, что он не способен делать, когда не спит, потому что слишком запятнанный и бесполезный. Здесь он может заставить исчезнуть всю кровь на своих руках и сперму на бедрах. Здесь он может быть всем, чем должен быть для Стива.

— Эй, все в порядке, — говорит Баки, стаскивая одеяло. — Все в порядке, Стив. Я теперь здесь, я останусь здесь. — Он упирается руками в матрас, встает на трясущиеся ноги. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя коснулся? Я сделаю только то, что ты хочешь.

Стив не отвечает. Он протягивает руки и обнимает Баки так крепко, что трудно дышать. Он все еще дрожит, извиняется и говорит, что ему жаль, и обещает, что они справятся, но он перестанет дрожать. Баки отведет его ко льду, где тихо и спокойно, и будет гладить по волосам, пока он снова не начнет улыбаться.

Это будет очень хороший сон.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Оригинальное название "So Familiar a Gleam" взято из песни [Once Upon a Dream.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXbHShUnwxY)
> 
> Возможно, марихуана не может повлиять на суперсолдата, но Баки съел большое количество, причем принял более концентрированно, чем если бы курил наркотик, и все это на голодный желудок. И у него поддельная сыворотка.
> 
> [Исследования](http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/18313952) по влиянию марихуаны на сон показали, что она способна укорачивать стадию "быстрого сна", во время которой могут сниться сны. Поэтому, когда Баки спал на диване Клинта, он не видел сновидений. Однако, когда наркотик выводится из организма, стадия "быстрого сна" возвращается, сновидения становятся более частыми и яркими.


End file.
